Truth or Dare Hogwarts style
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: It says everything in the title.WARNING.SET AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS.So don't read if you haven't read that yet.I have truly got some terrible dares.You are lucky you don't go to my school or you'd face them. In a different style though
1. The beginning

Truth or Dare,Potter

"WAKE UP,HARRY,WAKE UP!"Ginny was jumping up and down on my bed excitabley.

"Wuzzgiongon"I yawned.I probably only got two hour of sleep last night.I mean,Hello,almost died ,a million apologies of Malfoys and more,I had practically staggered into bed and put out like a light.

"Ginny,Even Hogwarts hero's need sleep." said Ron.I groaned.I mean,I was a hero...I guess,but it just annoyed me mostly,as everybody was like saying "Long live Harry Potter" as if I was Minister for Magic or yeah,and everybody wanted _me_,of all people,to become Minister for God for Remus pointed out that I hadn't even finished my education yet and that I was,even if of age,a then Draco Bloody Malfoy had to go and say "He's dealt with so many deaths,very nearly his own,why wouldn't he be able to handle being Minister?".God,even though he apologised I still hate Draco Malfoy.

"I hate being called a hero,Ron.I only killed Voldemort,no biggie."I .Should not have said that,or moaned that,whatever.

"NO BIGGIE! NO BIGGIE! HARRY YOU JUST DESTROYED THE DARKEST DARK WIZARD EVER,ONE WHO BROUGHT US ALL BOTH EMOTIONAL AND PHSYCAL PAIN,AND YOU SAY NO BIGGIE!IT IS VERY BIGGIE!"yelled ,he has a quick temper.

"Whats up,Ginny?"I asked,ingnoring him.

"We're playing Truth or Dare in the common room,want to play!"It was more of a command than a question,because she pulled me down soon as we got out of my dorm,I saw a circle of people,staring contently up at that circle was:Dean Thomas,Seamus Finnagan,Draco Malfoy(How the heck did he get in Gryffindor Common Room?),Cho Chang(Isn't she Hufflepuff?),George Weasley,Percy Weasley(Unbeleivable!),Hermoine Granger(I am not believing anything at all!),Ernie Macmillan(He's Ravenclaw isn't he?) and a few others.

"Oh My Gosh!" said Seamus."I didn't think you'd get him to play!"So I sat down in the circle.

_Dare devil,Dare devil,_

_I dare you,_

_to do what the devil would never do!_

Ginny's finger landed on me.

"Truth or Dare,Potter"


	2. Windows and hippogriff poo

Should I? I'd just been to war,I could use some fun,but the fact that Malfoy would be daring me was...*shudders*

Do it,I told myself.

"Dare."I said.I was feeling OK,so that meant that I could do ,Malfoy was rubbish at making up dares knows that.

"OK,Potter I dare you to...Lick that window!"He grinned,pointing at the dirty window that had been so splattered with mud that you couldn't even tell that it was red.

There was a chorus of "oooooh"'s from around the room.

"Fine."I said."I'll get you back for this Malfoy."I muttered darkly under my breath.I walked up to the window,and licked tastes like a mix of mud and hippogriff not ask me how I known of truth or dare with Fred and George sometimes get really 's why I'm thankful Malfoy got to dare me.I felt like I was going to vomit.I returned to the circle of now light green,or in Ginny's case,Dark serpent green people."Right."I weakly breathed,though everyone heard me."My turn."

They stared at me."Choose,Malfoy."I glared at him.

I had sung a song I had learnt at Muggle school as a child,knowing that he had know idea what the phrases meant.

"Erm,dare."Harry knew that was the only word of the song he had Harry had grew up being forced to play games of truth or dare with Dudley,he knew some dark,snide dares that would scare a he wanted to save his special dares for later,so he'd go lightly.

"I dare you to...eat hippogriff poo!"I almost looked disgusted.

"Where will you get hippogriff poo?"He was trying to catch me out,but I wasn't dumb.

"Accio jar of hippogriff poo!"I stared at me as the jar appeared in my hand.

"Why do you have a jar of hippogriff poo?"Some yelled,most just stared,eyes widened.

"Ummm..."Actually,why did I have a jar of hippogriff poo?I didn't well.

"No idea."I replied."Now eat it,Malfoy."

He took the jar in his hands and began to open the lid...


	3. Vomit, Consequences and Kissing

**Hey guys I've been off fanfic a while because 1, I forgot my password every single day (Yeah real good job of 'UPDATING WHEN SO AND SO') and 2, School is on again. ugh. So since I've been tied up with CONSTANT homework and stuff I haven't been able to spend any time on fanfiction. Luckily we got less homework this week so here you go, another truth or dare. Mwahahahahaha. Hope you likey.**

I watched satisfactorily. I watched him eat it with a grin,being the only one who hadn't run to the toilet and vomitted already. When everyone returned to the circle, Malfoy was a sickly shade of Slytherin green. He rushed out, into the closest bathroom, and we heard puking sounds from inside. I burst out laughing. Then I noticed Mcgonagall in the hallway.'Oh god' was my first thought,until I saw her smiling.  
"Just as bad as your father."  
I stuck my tongue out at her ... what? I felt like a young teenager again, with barely a worry in the world. And I was...Happy. Then I remembered something and gasped.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm Teddy's godfather!"  
"So what?" I sighed. Ginny really was a little slow at times.  
"Oh." She said, realisation dawning on her pretty face. WOAH WHAT!? Ron's sister, Harry. You can't date her.  
"Don't worry Harry, he'll be okay with Andromeda for now." I nodded as Malfoy returned to the circle, still looking slightly sick, and revolted. My finger pointing from one person to another, I sung: "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command, Promise, Swear, Touch, Feel, Rainbow, or five minutes in the wishing well"

It landed on Cho Chang.  
Hermione quickly explained how Cho could choose any from the song.  
"Well... Rainbow doesn't sound bad so I'll go with that!"  
An evil grin appeared on my face, one that Ron recognised all too well. He groaned.  
"Oh noo..."  
"What?" Cho looked highly discombobulated. **(Confused)**  
Hermione whisper-explained what rainbow was.  
"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" She yelled, outraged.  
"You have to. Otherwise you face... THE CONSEQUENCE!" George (Wow.) shouted dramatically.  
"DUN DUN DUNN!" Percy screamed. That was the most unexpected thing I've ever heard.  
"Whats the consequence?"  
"Not the consequence, The Consequence!" Dean corrected.  
"Fine, whats The Consequence?"  
"You have to skip around school in a lion all-in-one screaming 'We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz' and throwing glitter everywhere" George and I chorused, as if it was rehearsed.  
"I'll do that then!"

**THE END! nah just kidding here u go!**

After Cho had changed upstairs into a lion onsie, she came down and procceeded to her quest. Which got recorded and posted all over Muggle Internet and pulished in The Daily Prophet of course. Well Chang got her fair share of embarassment, and nobody looked like they wanted to deny a dare ever again. My work here was done.  
"There," She said moodily. "Now I get to dare someone." She repeated the song, and it landed on Dean Thomas.  
"Kiss!" He said. Big Mistake. " I dare you to kiss...Ernie!"  
"WHAT"  
"WHAT"  
"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA"  
**And that is the end of this chapter friends. Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa aaassssssssseeeeeeee I HAVE CAKE AND COOKIES Pleaase review. Otherwise me no update. :)**


	4. Ooooooooh's and Awwwwwww's

**Hey guys. I decided update again today so hope you like this one too! hahaha here you go! Also I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Emma Black would exist (Character from other story) and Fred would be alive and her bf and Sirius and Remus would have raised Harry to be a prankster. So yeah**

_Previously..._  
_"WHAT!"_  
_"WHAT"_  
_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

After protests from both boys, Dean finally stuttered.  
"F-f-fine."  
"Calm down, Thomas, it's not like she asked you to marry him."  
"I SAID FINE SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY!"  
Then Dean walked reluctantly and kissed Ernie. Then puked. Wow, he really DOES NOT like Ernie.  
Cho cackled evilly. I snorted. Dean came back, and glared at Cho so hatefully you could almost HEAR him.  
"MY turn to dare someone." He repeated the known song, and suprise suprise it landed on Hermione. Well, this would be interesting.  
" Choose Granger."  
"Wow someone's grumpy." Hermione commented cheekily. That wasn't like her.  
"Did YOU just cheek Dean Thomas?" Ron questioned,hardly beleiving his ears.  
"Always the tone of suprise." Hermione said, sounding a lot like Ron. His ears turned as red as the famous Weasley hair.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to...lock yourself in a closet with Ron and some Redvines and not come out till tommorow."** (Oh AVPS, Oh AVPS how I love your awesomeness)**  
"Easy peasy, Thomas, not creative are you?" Hermione joked. Her and Ron obviously had to go do the dare, so the others continued. This time it landed on Neville.  
"Truth." He said, before we had chance to ask.  
"If you could snog any girl you know, who would it be? After you have admitted it, you have to do it."  
"HEY THATS A DARE!"  
"tough luck."  
"Fine...Luna."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooh" "Go on then Neville."  
Neville blushed bright red, then walked over and gave Luna a kiss. Now, if I was a girl I would probably say 'really cute kiss' but I'm not. All the girls seemed to be thinking it though as they all said in perfect unison:  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww wwwwwwwww."  
Luna smiled at Neville as he broke the kiss. Neville smiled at Luna. And it WAS cute. Really cute.

**Guys I know this is a short chapter,and thats because I don't have any more ideas for dares. So I'd like if you could review suggestions. Or just review, because I have cakes and chocolate. XD**


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey guys, I know hardly anyone reads this anyway, and that this isn't an update, so all you who do read it probably got your hopes up about it. I just need to let you all know that, well, I'm all out of some good ones I was thinking of using further on in the story. So if you could please review or pm me any of the things in the song, stating what character its for, then I'd be really thankful for it. I really want to continue this story, so please, give me some suggestions, and I will, I promise, use all of them if it takes me 70 chapters to do it.**

**Thanks AwesomePotterlover x**


End file.
